wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Azahar
Witaj, Azahar, na Wikii Polska. Dzięki za edycję w artykule Dyskusja użytkownika:Electron PL. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- Electron PL (dyskusja) 22:15, 6 gru 2010 Ogród Petenery Witam w Ogrodzie Petenery :) Dziękuję za słowa pocieszenia, dobrą ocenę i zachętę do dalszej pracy... Cóż, przyjaciół poznaje się w biedzie jak mówi mądre przysłowie. Oczywiście nie zrobił bym tej stronki bez "zachęty", którą otrzymałem na Wikiźródłach. Ale może to i dobrze, że przeniosłem się tutaj... Po zmianie zasad i atmosferze, która tam się ostatnio wytworzyła, nie widzę możliwości aby dalej tam publikować. Przekłady poezji są na tyle osobiste, że uważam, to za kuriozum aby każdy mógł "poprawiać" i nadpisywać czyjej tłumaczenie wiersza. Oczywiście nie uważam, że każdy mój przekład to skończona doskonałość (prawdę powiedziawszy, zawsze mam uczucie, że coś można by było w nich poprawić) ale powinno to być robione w porozumieniu z autorem pierwotnym przekładu, po rzeczowej dyskusji i za jego zgodą... Zresztą jest to dzielenie autorów na tych "dobrych" (bo już dawno nie żyjących) i tych "złych" ("naszych" - z twórczością których można zrobić wszystko co nam się żywnie podoba). Nie uważam aby to była słuszna zasada. Nie uważam też aby ukrywanie imienia głównego autora było przyzwoite - nie oszukujmy się - raczej nikt, kto go będzie poprawiał nie wniesie wielkiego wkładu. I jest to zniechęcające do publikowania czegokolwiek. Bo zwykle jak coś robimy dla innych, za free to chcemy chociaż aby wiedziano, kto to zrobił i uszanowano naszą pracę. Zasady dobre dla Wikipedii niekoniecznie muszą się sprawdzać przy przekładach poezji i tego typu twórczości. Ale to tylko moje zdanie... W demokracji większość ma zawsze rację - nawet złożona z osób, które w większości nie znają się na danej sprawie bo same nic nie popełniły w tej materii. Dziękuję Ci za wolną rękę co do publikacji Twoich przekładów i oczywiście zapraszam do publikowania nowych w naszym Ogrodzie. I nie tylko publikowania przekładów - jeśli coś własnego Ci w duszy gra to możesz się tutaj tym podzielić z innymi... Pozdrawiam :) [[User:Electron PL|'' Electron PL'' ツ''']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧☎']] 12:01, gru 7, 2010 (UTC) Nagłówek i formatowanie Witam! Dziękuję za Twój nowy przekład. Pozwoliłem sobie dodać nagłówek i sformatować go tak aby pasował do reszty publikacji. No i oczywiście proszę o więcej :) Jeszcze nie wszystko tu działa tak jak należy bo to całkiem nowa wiki a ja dopiero uczę się niektórych spraw technicznych... Zmieniłem ogólny wygląd na bardziej nocny bo chyba czerń bardziej pasuje do stron z poezją. Jest spokojniejsza, bardziej nastrojowa i dostojna... W najbliższym czasie planuję trochę uporządkować i uszlachetnić stronę główną. Jeśli chcesz aby ta wiki przypominała z grubsza wygląd i układ Wikipedii (oprócz nowych kolorów) i pozbyć się większości reklam to proszę w preferencjach zmienić skórkę na Monobook. Oczywiście jeśli Ci to bardziej by odpowiadało i jeszcze tego nie zrobiłaś ;) Pozdrawiam [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 00:07, gru 24, 2010 (UTC) Sława pośmiertna Witam! Zauważyłem, że wrzuciłaś ten tekst także na Wikiźródła. Jeśli nie był on po raz pierwszy opublikowany na Wikiżródłach to zgodnie z tamtejszym regulaminem może być traktowany jak tekst zewnętrzny a więc jeśli chcesz to możesz zmienić '''wikitłumacza' na tłumacza... Należałoby tylko w dyskusji dać link do miejsca pierwszej publikacji. To taka sława (nomen omen, niekoniecznie) pośmiertna jest ;) Pozdrawiam [[User:Electron PL|'' Electron PL'' ツ''']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧☎']] 12:06, gru 28, 2010 (UTC) :Wystarczy w nagłówku tekstu zmienić linijkę: :'|wikitłumacz=Azahar''' :na :|tłumacz=Azahar :Pozdrawiam [[User:Electron PL|'' Electron PL'' ツ''']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧☎']] 10:25, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) Diván z Tamarit Witam! Sugerowałem się tłumaczeniem tego wyrazu z hiszpańskiego na język polski. Słownik (pl.ling.pl) podaje, że ''diván to jest "otomana, sofa", co w szerszym zakresie oznacza "leżanka, tapczan, szezlong". Poczytałem sobie także kilka artykułów (angielskojęzycznych), że Lorka chciał w tym zbiorze nawiązać do kultury arabskiej, stąd w końcu zdecydowałem się na "otomanę", zobacz w wikipedii -> wikipedia:pl:otomana, czyli "sofę, leżankę, tapczan". Anglicy nie tłumaczą tego wyrazu bo angielski wyraz divan znaczy mniej więcej to samo. No a polski dywan to jednak nie jest leżanką, choć może służyć także do leżenia. Mi najbardziej podchodziłby wyraz szezlong ale nie ma on arabskiego zabarwienia... Z drugiej strony nie wiem czy ktoś już tłumaczył na polski ten tomik, zdaje się jeszcze nie. Więc trudno się wzorować. Ale jak chcesz to można zostawić ten diván. Nie będę się upierał. Ale trudno aby polski czytelnik zrozumiał o co chodzi. Stop. Chyba się za bardzo zapędziłem. OK. Teraz przeczytałem, ze zrozumieniem twój odnośnik na wikipedii. Prawdę powiedziawszy pierwszy raz o tym słyszę ale człowiek uczy się każdego dnia życia ;). To może faktycznie zmienić tytuł na "Dywan z Tamarit"? Można na nim po za tym leniwie leżeć i słuchać wierszy... Więc by pasowało. I można dać przypis "o co chodzi", na dole stronki... Jak już jesteśmy przy tytułach tomików. To zwróciło moją uwagę, że niektóre tomiki Kostasa Kariotakisa mają wyrazy wewnętrzne pisane z dużej litery: chodzi mi o Elegie i Satyry i Ból Człowieka i Rzeczy. Nie wiem jak jest w języku greckim ale w polskim wyrazy wewnętrzne tytułu piszemy z małej litery, chyba, że są to nazwy własne albo celowo tak pisane przez twórcę (licentia poetica)... W języku angielskim za to wszystkie piszemy z dużej (oprócz spójników). Czy to jest zamierzone, czy powinno być raczej z małej? Pozdrawiam [[User:Electron PL|'' Electron PL'' ツ''']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧☎']] 12:32, sty 10, 2011 (UTC) Zmieniłem tytuł tomiku na ''Dywan z Tamarit i dałem na dole przypis wyjaśniający. Jeśli chcesz to mogę także powrócić do tego divána ale jeśli jest już polski odpowiednik... [[User:Electron PL|'' Electron PL'' ツ''']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧☎']] 12:56, sty 10, 2011 (UTC) :OK. Przy okazji rozbudowałem trochę hasło w wikipedii bazując na twoich uwagach i dałem tam link do tomiku jako przykładu dywanu w znaczeniu literackim :) [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 13:34, sty 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Prawdę powiedziawszy na to liczyłem robiąc stronę tytułową i liczę nadal... Taki szczwany ze mnie lis ;) [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 13:47, sty 10, 2011 (UTC) :::W takim razie trzymam za słowo. Ku chwale Ogrodu! [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 13:59, sty 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::Widzę, że prace wartko postępują na przód :). Skrobnąłem na temat tego tomiku słów kilka w Wikipedii -> wikipedia:pl:Dywan z Tamarit‎‎. Jeśli miałabyś coś więcej do dodania... [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 15:46, sty 19, 2011 (UTC) Spotkanie Dobrze, że to zauważyłaś. Miałem dać ten przypis w czasie publikacji ale jakoś mi to wyleciało z głowy bo zdaje się przetłumaczyłem go trochę wcześniej, przed umieszczeniem na stronie. Sprawa jest rzeczywiście istotna bo może wprowadzać w błąd. Miałem sam trochę wątpliwości czy to zmieniać, w końcu to dość znacznie zmienia wymowę wiersza. Ale tłumacz też ma prawo do własnej interpretacji wiersza mistrza. Dla przyzwoitości należy to jednak zaznaczyć. Nawet w interesie tego tłumacza, żeby mu potem nie zarzucano, że palnął oczywisty błąd ;) Dobrze, że ktoś to czyta i zauważa. Nikt nie jest bezbłędny. A już ja w szczególności nie zaliczam siebie do tej kategorii, więc każda twoja uwaga mnie cieszy. Pozdrawiam :) [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 23:47, sty 11, 2011 (UTC) Dywan z Tamarit Witam :) Jeszcze jeden wiersz i będzie komplet. Gratuluję :) [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 14:33, kwi 27, 2011 (UTC) :To mnie swoim przykładem zmobilizowałaś :) Chyba dokończę "Lirykę pieśni głębokiej" bo już byłby najwyższy czas... Dzisiaj biedziłem się nad "Krótką balladą o trzech rzekach" (do jutra chyba ją wyszlifuję). Jakoś próbowałem ją ugryźć z miesiąc temu ale szło bardzo opornie więc po 2 zwrotkach cisnąłem ją w kąt. Pozostałby jeszcze tylko jeden wiersz i też miałbym finito :) Ostatki mi zawsze idą jakoś tak opornie ;) Pozdrawiam [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 15:44, kwi 28, 2011 (UTC) ::W końcu ją wykończyłem (a raczej ta ballada mnie wykończyła ;) Może trochę przesłodzona wyszła i znacznie odstaje od oryginału ale trudno. Nic też na to nie poradzę, że mi się jakoś tak rymowało - niekoniecznie tam gdzie Lorce ;) [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 16:01, kwi 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Dziękuję za miłe słowa. No to został tylko ''Portret Silverio Franconettiego i będzie komplecik. Spróbuję go "namalować" (a raczej "przemalować" na język polski) jak znajdę trochę czasu, natchnienia i nastroju ;) [[User:Electron PL|'' Electron PL'' ツ''']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧☎']] 10:28, kwi 30, 2011 (UTC) Karmazynowa Gwiazda Kreatywności (z Piórami) ]] Gratuluję ukończenia przekładu ''Dywanu z Tamarit! Mamy już 2 kompletne własnoręcznie przełożone tomiki poezji Federico Garcíi Lorca... Teraz przejdę do części oficjalnej: Za ogromne zaangażowanie w projekt przekładów "Dywanu z Tamarit" i "Liryki pieśni głębokiej" mam niepomierny zaszczyt i przyjemność nagrodzić cię Karmazynową Gwiazdą Kreatywności Pierwszego Stopnia (z Piórami). ''Mam cichą nadzieję, że nie spoczniesz na laurach i będziesz dalej wnosić ducha poezji i w ogóle dobrego ducha do Ogrodu Petenery. Bo czymże byłby świat bez odrobiny poezji?.. ''Pozdrawiam i zachęcam do dalszej pracy :) [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 22:54, maj 6, 2011 (UTC) :Dobra praca powinna być zauważana i doceniana :) A co do nowych Twoich prac to trzymam za słowo ;) Pozdrawiam [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 22:43, maj 8, 2011 (UTC) Pliki z Commons Witam! Ponieważ od czasu do czasu korzystasz z obrazków zgromadzonych na Commons do ilustracji swoich przekładów to może zainteresuje cię fakt, że w Ogrodzie została uruchomiona funkcja bezpośredniego korzystania z ich zasobów (tak jak na wikipediach i innych projektach wikimedii), np. będzie działać taki link: * , który "ściąga" obrazek bezpośrednio z Commons. To na razie jest to funkcja eksperymentalna i nie działa na wszystkich wikiach ale u nas już chodzi :) Pozdrawiam [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 09:15, lip 15, 2011 (UTC) Facebook Witam! Założyłem stronkę dla Ogrodu Petenery w Facebooku -> http://www.facebook.com/pages/Ogród-Petenery/175837392472574?sk=wall . Nie żebym był ogromnym entuzjastą Fejsa ale powiadają, że jak tam cię nie ma to nie istniejesz. Takie czasy. Trochę reklamy nie zaszkodzi ;) Jeśli chciałabyś coś dorzucić od czasu do czasu lub skomentować (niekoniecznie na temat Ogrodu) to zapraszam... Pozdrawiam :) [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 07:39, lip 22, 2011 (UTC) Podróż Witam! Życzę słońca, radości i przygód :) Pozdrawiam [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 11:34, sie 10, 2011 (UTC) Książka wierszy Witam po wojażach :) Mam taką wątpliwość dotyczącą tytułu tego zbioru wierszy. Nie zrozum mnie źle, nie żebym się czepiał ale czy ''Księga wierszy nie brzmiało by lepiej?.. Widzę, że niektórzy tłumaczą ten tytuł także jako po prostu: Zbiór wierszy. Oczywiście jeśli uważasz, że Książka wierszy najlepiej oddaje intencje poety to niech tak zostanie. Sorry, że już drugi raz jakoś tak zawracam ci głowę tytułologią ;) Pozdrawiam [[User:Electron PL|'' Electron PL'' ツ''']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧☎']] 22:44, wrz 17, 2011 (UTC) :Rozumiem. Dziękuję za wyjaśnienie. :Pozwolisz także, że standardowo będę zabezpieczał także Twoje pliki na poziomie "autoconfirmed" (mogą je wtedy edytować tylko zalogowani uczestnicy o stażu co najmniej 4 dni, co znakomicie je chroni przed "zabawami" wandali a nie przeszkadza w edycji "zwykłym" użytkownikom), co już zrobiłem także z poprzednimi, starszymi tłumaczeniami. Ogród się rozrasta i niestety zaczyna przyciągać różnej maści "wesołków" i wandali a ja zaglądam tu tylko jak mam wolny czas... Mogę Ci też włączyć uprawnienia admina, jeśli także miałabyś ochotę pilnować tu porządku. Pozdrawiam [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 13:45, wrz 18, 2011 (UTC) Witaj administratorko :) right Cieszę się, że jesteś chętna do pomocy :) W takim razie powierzam Ci miotłę administratorki abyś mogła tu robić porządki a w razie potrzeby gonić nią wandali ;) Więcej o narzędziach przydatnych adminowi i jak się nimi posługiwać możesz przeczytać w artykule znajdującym się na wikii Pomoc: Poradnik administratora. Pomocny może być także artykuł dotyczący administracji znajdujący w Wikipedii: Narzędzia administracji. Oczywiście w sytuacjach wątpliwych chętnie pomogę i wyjaśnię. Pozdrawiam [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 21:20, wrz 18, 2011 (UTC) :Co do adminstwa - sprawy podstawowe nie są takie trudne a pewne rzeczy najlepiej uczyć się na "żywych przykładach" ;) :Co do ''Książki wierszy to nie sprawdziłem i myślałem, że to już wszystko. Oczywiście trzeba będzie pozmieniać linki wewnętrzne gdy przetłumaczysz resztę. [[User:Electron PL|'' Electron PL'' ツ''']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧☎']] 14:08, wrz 19, 2011 (UTC) Ilustracje do tekstów Witaj! OK. Jak natknę się na coś stosownego to będę wrzucał... --[[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 15:39, paź 14, 2011 (UTC) Pieśni Lorci Witam i gratuluję ukończenia (rozumiem, że) całości przekładu tego zbioru wierszy. Aby przetłumaczyć prawie 90 wierszy trzeba włożyć naprawdę dużo pracy i talentu. Pozdrawiam i proszę o więcej :) [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 01:37, gru 18, 2011 (UTC) Książka wierszy Witam! Widzę, że przekład ''Książki zmierza powoli do szczęśliwego końca. Trzymam kciuki ;) Mamy już 230 przetłumaczonych prac Lorci i większość to dzięki Twojej zasłudze. Pozdrawiam ciepło :) [[User:Electron PL|'' Electron PL'' ツ''']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧☎']] 13:24, maj 28, 2012 (UTC) :Cieszą mnie także Twoje szeroko zakrojone plany :) [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 06:38, maj 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Widzę, że teraz już można powinszować Ci ukończenia całości następnego dzieła Lorki. Gratuluję :) [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 11:49, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) Welcome back :) Miło Cię powitać po długiej nieobecności, zwłaszcza że znowu publikujesz nowe przekłady :) Tym niemniej dla dobra sprawy chciałby się spytać o Víctora Duarte. Oczywiście cieszę się z przekładów jego wierszy ale aby wszystko było w porządku pod względem prawnym, rozumiesz że muszę się zapytać, czy masz jego zgodę na publikację tych przekładów. Życzę Wesołych Świąt i Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku! [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 00:52, gru 20, 2015 (UTC) :Witam po długiej nieobecności (aż mi trochę wstyd, że tak długiej). Jeśli chodzi o zgodę Victora Duarte na publikację to ją mam. Znam Autora osobiście :) Również życzę Wesołych Świąt oraz pomyślności na Nowy Rok 2016. Azahar :Tak też przypuszczałem, ale dla formalności wolałem się upewnić ;) Jeszcze raz pozdrawiam i życzę wszystkiego najlepszego :) [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎''']] 23:11, gru 22, 2015 (UTC)